teen_hulk_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Maximoff
Peter Maximoff is the brother of Wanda Maximoff. Like her, he is also a mutant. He possesses super speed and operates by the codename "Quicksilver". He was a former member of both The Young Avengers and X-Men before betraying them and joining the Hellfire Club. Biography Peter is shown in a montage using his superspeed to steal things like junk food and money from banks, much to Wanda's annoyance, as she thinks they should be using their powers for good, but he says that they aren't heroes, they're mutants; nobody cares about them. After being recruited by Tony into the Young Avengers, Peter stays a member for only a handful of missions before betraying the team, joining the Hellfire Club, feeling that the Young Avengers were holding him back. After several conflicts and battles, Peter's powers are stolen from him by Wanda out of revenge for his betrayal. He is taken away by the police, and is currently locked up in prison for his crimes of robbery and being a member of the Hellfire Club. Personality Peter is a very carefree person that thinks he can do anything because of how fast he is and that nobody can catch him. However, he cares very deeply for his younger sister Wanda and is always there to protect and support her. Appearance Peter is a tall, handsome young man with brown eyes and silver hair, the latter of which is due to constant usage of his superspeed. Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Peter can move at supersonic speeds. His speed allows him to move faster than a normal human mind can even perceive; he was able to casually outrun bullets fired at him by gangsters and even rearrange them in midair. Peter's top speed is a whopping 2,748,235 miles per hour, which is labeled by Tony as Mach 3,581. His accelerated speed also allows him to defy gravity, such as being able to easily run across walls. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Quicksilver's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. His reflexes are so fast that they even allow him to catch bullets in mid-air. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Peter's powers also accelerate his metabolic rate. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. This enables him to rapidly heal from injuries much quicker than humans. After being severely injured by Iron Monger, Quicksilver is seen with crutches, though he made a full recovery after a day. *'Longevity' - It is likely that Peter has an extended lifespan as a result of his powers. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Due to Peter's superhumanly accelerated metabolism, his musculature is prevented from tiring or building up lactic acid or fatigue toxins, meaning that he can run at superhuman speeds indefinitely. *'Enhanced Agility' - Peter is able to jump high into the air and run in multiple directions without any build-up or change in balance. *'Enhanced Durability' - Quicksilver's body is enhanced to survive the impact of his speed. His joints are a strong as spring steel, his bones are several times harder than calcium and his soft tissue, skin and muscle are proportionally enhanced to match. In fact, kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure, and vectors have absolutely no effect on him. Weaknesses *'Stronger beings': If Peter is hurt by people with strength superior to his own, he might be critically injured. Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Young Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Hellfire Club